board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Adrian Andrews
CantFaketheFunk 6. Adrian Andrews From an emotionally impacting standpoint, I think that 2-4 is the best case in the entire series... 3-5 is made of huge amounts of epic and win, but doesn't quite hit you on an emotional level the same way 2-4 does. And a large amount of the impact it has is because of this character right here. Adrian is by far my favorite non-main character in the entire series, bar none... as, uh, you might expect by virtue of her being this high on the list. She has an interesting backstory that ties into the whole Juan/Matt/Celeste quagmire of hatred, rivalry and awesome. She's fairly complex emotionally, and it's really interesting to compare and contrast her with Engarde; how they both have a mask in front of their true personality. However, while Engarde puts on a flaky front to mask his sociopathic inner self, Adrian's cold, collected exterior is a shell to hide her codependency and inner vulnerability. 2-4 is great because of how it completely subverts the PW norm, particularly on the second day. But even on the end of the first day, things start to go a bit haywire. You're all ready to point out Adrian as the true murderer, when she starts breaking down--but unlike typical breakdowns, she begins to plead with you and insists she didn't do it. And that's the first indication that something isn't entirely right here (well aside from the whole kidnapping and making you promise to find Engarde innocent). Then when you really learn about Adrian's codependency, how Matt and Juan both acted to take from her the most important person in her life, how she despises both of them with a passion but acted close to them (as Matt's manager and Juan's lover) for Celeste's sake? You can't help but feel for her, especially since it turns out that though she "framed" Matt, he was guilty in a sense. And then it leads into day 2 of the trial, where in order to save Maya's life you're forced to continue to accuse Adrian of the murder--when you know she's innocent. You push her to the breaking point, where she's pleading with you to stop... and the fact that 2-4 looks like it's going to come down to a choice between two innocent lives (before Franziska's intervention) is part of what makes it great. If Phoenix lets the truth come out, the person closest to him will die. Otherwise, a sociopath walks free and an innocent woman takes the fall for it. But really, I just wanted to hug the poor girl during the case. And it was rewarding to see her happy in the end, free from the Matt/Juan/Celeste triangle at last. Though she was a bit player in 3-2, it was great to just see her out of prison and doing well for herself... plus, when she gets to her real self she's sort of spastic and adorable in that dorky sort of way. Adrian is by far one of my favorite characters in the series, and the only reason she isn't higher is because she's only in these two cases. ---- Cloud and Squall 16th: Adrian Andrews Appearances: 2-4, 3-2 Favorite Quote: "I even got to see Ms. Von Karma, who I hadn't seen for almost a year. She taught me how to use a whip, and said that I must show you what I've learned..." Ms. Andrews is the first of many characters I really had a hard time placing. Because everyone beyond Shelly DeKiller for me, is just in a league of their own. And Ms. Andrews is certainly no exception. She has a heartbreaking story- her mentor, the woman she admired most ended up dead. Not murdered. Suicide. And that alone had to take a HUGE toll on her. Because the difference between Murder and Suicide for someone who you admire, is a MAJOR difference that I don't believe can be explained in words. When someone is murdered, things are bad enough. But when they commit suicide, it kind of just destroys everything. To think that the person you admire most could have a breaking point, it just shatters your whole world. After that, I think that the real Adrian hid behind the facade that we saw in case 2-4. She could never be the same again. She had to let everything build up inside of her, and I think that's what lead her to framing Matt Engarde. Because in Adrian's mind, he had murdered Celeste. Though it was a suicide, she felt that he drove her so far over the edge by what he had done. In her mind, he might as well have killed her. So she set out to frame him for murder. Well, it wasn't that she actually set out to do it- but upon finding the body of Juan Corrida, she realized that Matt had something to do with it, and didn't want him to get away with it. One thing I really liked about her, was that she was one of the first characters to plead the 5th. Before her, people may have refused to testify. But never did they really plead the 5th, and never in such a convincing way. I mean, really the Judge couldn't tell what she might incriminate herself with. It was a brilliant move on her part, though that's most accredited to Franziska Von Karma. When Phoenix accused her of murder, I kind of felt bad for her. It was pretty obvious that she didn't do it. I think Edgeworth treated her kind of badly. But in the end, they both managed to save her. They saved her from going down for murder. But they also saved her from herself. I think after that, she started to learn how to be a strong woman, and not just appear like a strong woman. As is evident in case 3-2, she really turned her life around. She didn't need anybody. Of course, she was still covering up stuff (putting the vase back together), but not murders in any case. I'm glad that she found a new job, though it's kind of unfortunate that a crime had to happen under her watch again. Over a period of a year, it's really obvious that she's underwent some changes. She's a lot friendlier in the third game, than she was in the second. Especially towards Phoenix. But that whole cold persona was nothing but an act. In the end, what I really liked about the character though was more that Edgeworth and Phoenix worked together to save her. A prosecutor and a defense attorney, working together. While not something that would occur in real life, it was nice to see in the game. Especially with how prosecutors seemed to only be out for themselves. How tragic it would have been if she went down for the murder of Corrida. I don't think Phoenix could have lived with himself if that had happened. Despite how much trouble Maya was in, and how much he really cared for Maya, he couldn't let her go to jail either. As a final note, I think her unisex name provides one of the best and most obvious contradictions in the entire series- when DeKiller refers to Adrian as a man. That was a great contradiction on the part of the writers. ---- DNEA 66. Adrian Andrews Adrian Andrews is a character so boring, that I have almost absolutely nothing to really say about her. So why is she this high? That pathetic look she gives you when you pin the blame on her during 2-4. It's perhaps the only time I went "awww, that is so pathetic looking, i almost feel sorry for her". A few points for that. A billion points taken away for everyone trying to make her seem more interesting by thinking up silly lesbian antics between her and Franziska. Blargle. On second thought, she should be dead last. ... Someone call the ambulance, I think Funk just had a heart attack. ---- Naye745 15. Adrian Andrews adrian's role in 2-4 is fantastic; it's hard to feel totally sympathetic toward her for the suicide thing, but when it comes down to getting her or engarde, you can't help but feel terrible about it. and on that, it's kind of unfortunate that she was mostly fanservice and comic relief in 3-2, but even there she is still one of the best characters. ALSO ADRIAN x FRANNY FOREVER LOLFOLOL ---- SSBM_Guy 14. Adrian Andrews http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/adrian.png http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/adrian2.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/JFA/snoresnore.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/JFA/crossdressing.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/TAT/WHOOOOOOOOOOOOPS.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/TAT/WaterfallOfPuzzleBricks.png http://www.court-records.net/arts/artbook/artofgs-114.jpg http://www.court-records.net/arts/artbook/artofgs-115.jpg Case(s): 2-4, 3-2 Adrian is a pretty awesome character. Right off the bat, you can tell she's the murderer. A good motive, the only other person that could have done it besides Engarde (Since you should be thinking Engarde is innocent at that time), and she planted evidence to point the blame at Engarde. Everything pointed to her being the murderer. But...she isn't the murderer. Once you get through her lies, she breaks down...but she also completely denies it. She even admits to planting the knife and the button to frame Engarde. But she completely denies being the murderer. And really...everything in the case is strange. Anyways, you really got to feel bad for Adrian. I mean, the whole thing with the codependency and how her life got completely screwed by Engarde and Corrida...yeah. Not to mention that you need to get her guilty for a crime she didn't commit to save Maya. Yeah...she was a great character. Though, she still committed a crime and that's keeping her in prison. Also, lawl AdrianxFranziska lololol. Yeah...AdrianxFranziska is just...no. >_> Then...Case 3-2 came. ...Yeah. Adrian felt...really out of character there. I mean, shouldn't she still be in prison during Case 3-2? I mean, it takes place about...7 months or so? Case 2-4 happens in March, Case 3-2 happens in October...yeah. Something like that. Not to mention she doesn't act anything like her former self in 2-4. >____> Well, Case 3-2 Adrian is still good...just not that good. Especially compared to the other PW3 characters. And she also happened to be in the same case as Atmey, Ron, and Larry..all of which who are better than her. Not to mention she had THE MOST GOD DAMN ANNOYING PSYCHE-LOCK EVER AUGH. God damn, that Psyche-Lock sucked. ...In any case, Adrian was a great character that you had to feel sorry for, and while she was awesome in Case 3-2...she felt completely out of place. And her Psyche-Lock sucked. Massively. augh augh augh augh augh ---- transience 11. Adrian Andrews - no quirks, no gimmicks. well, I guess the glasses is kind of a gimmick, but that's awesome so shut up - Adrian's just a fascinating character, probably the deepest witness there is thanks to the whole love triangle thing. the way she looks like she's about to break when you're going after her when you know she's innocent is just amazing. 2-4 really knows how to turn you emotionally, and Adrian's the main reason. - STOP IT FUNK - I thought her 3-2 role sucked. it just.. wasn't her, and she should have been in jail anyway. that's where she belongs after what she did, awesome character or not. she should never have been brought back given that you could never re-create that relationship with Engarde/Corrida. ---- WiggumFan267 15. Adrian Andrews Lol funk. Like most people, I think 2-4 started off really slow. The reason why it isn't my favorite case, is the early stuff in the case. It takes a while to get rolling (though I guess so do a few more of the "awesome" cases). But anyway, we all know how awesome 2-4 eventually gets. When you meet Adrian for the first time, she's got that whole "cool, collected manager style" out of her, which honestly, I wouldn't really expect out of someone based on the way she looks. So, I don't want to get all into the pity aspect, because I'm not ranking my favorite characters based on how much I feel sorry for them, but in this aspect anyway, Adrian would be one of the highest, probably one or two, I suppose. But anyway, yeah, obviously what Adrian went through was tough stuff, between Matt dating her mentor, Matt driving her mentor to insanity, her talent driving Celeste to insanity, Juan driving her to get her the supposed suicide note, Matt keeping her busy with his talent, when she starts managing him, etc etc etc omg pain. Yeah, this girl had it rough. She may cover it up with her co-dependence, but she was actually able to deal with it in her own way, which is actually stronger than I think we make it out to be, which I suppsoe would be based on the memory of Celeste. I really think that this force was stronger than any dependence she may have had with Franny, and she was just saying this and following her along to get some extra support. Because when we bring this out in trial, and she has to start talking about Celeste in when she truly breaks down (well, that and the fact that Edgey dug into her pretty hard, but such is the way of the truth). We know that Adrian cared a lot for a lot of people, and she showed it well when she was closer with those people- Matt, Juan, and Celeste. And each one, directly or indirectly, ended up crumpling all over her and forcing her to break down internally and forcing her to hate Matt and Juan, yet she still kept a false face of intrepidness, determined to stay strong. I wouldn't expect anything different out of anyone had they been in the same situation. When Edgey cracked down on her, and when brought to testify in front of everyone about everything in court, it was like everything and everyone she cared about just came crashing together and brought out the true feelings she had about everything. The crimes she commited may have been a bad idea on her part and kind of screwed over anyone's plans, but it was done out of all of her consistently compressed feelings, so it must be relieving to her to let something like that out. Her actual crime plan was pretty smart, but I also feel like she left too many mistakes behid, her testimonies usually full of holes (her testimonies are all pretty good, btw). And of course, she just "happens" to take Shelly's card. Hey Adrian, way to make us waste a whole court day! >:O And 3-2 Adrian was nothing special, imo. I guess it was kind of ok to see her, but she was just kind of there and her role could have been handled by any "Bellboy" type character, but the "oops vase" pics are still pretty funny. :D But yeah, in the end, Adrian is a really good character, and seems to have some of the most lifelike feelings (and scariest to express and feel) out of all of the PW characters; the way she handled her traumitization felt truly human in her light sense of unpredictability, the actions she took, and the feelings she outwardly expressed, based on her actions in her heart, not her head. Oh, and 10000000000 pairs of broken glasses, ok! ---- Leonhart4 18. Adrian Andrews The Good: Adrian's one of the best witnesses in the series in the best case in the series. What more do you need for a high ranking? The relationship between Adrian, Matt, Juan, and Celeste is spectacular and well fleshed out. I like how Adrian is first presented as this strong, independent, and self-willed woman, when she is actually just the opposite. She's a pretty tragic character and you feel bad for her. You especially feel bad for her when she absolutely refuses to testify, thinking she won't be found guilty when the opposite is true, and you're just begging her to tell the truth for her own good, not just for justice. The Best: Man, I feel like such a scum attacking Adrian knowing she's innocent just so I can keep the trial going. It just adds to the intensity of this case. Adrian pulls your emotions in so many different directions. Oh, and the animation where her glasses break and she simply pulls out another pair is awesome. The Bad: Her cameo appearance in 3-2 felt kinda wasted. I know they just wanted you to show that she's moved on with her life and has become well adjusted, but she shouldn't even be out of prison. When did she become such a clumsy ditz anyway? The Worst: Darn it, Funk. Franny didn't tell Adrian to keep quiet because she cared about her. Franny did it so she would win the case! It's the same reason she ordered that surprise search of Acro's room! It wasn't because she thought he was the murderer and she cared about justice! She thought it would help her win! Category:Fictional characters